


A Letter to a Dead King

by olibloop



Series: Letters to My King [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Sad, a letter, alternately titled dear dollop head, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olibloop/pseuds/olibloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To my dearest Arthur,<br/>My king, my friend,<br/>My love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to a Dead King

**Author's Note:**

> im suddenly getting merlin/arthur feelings again and i almost cried when i wrote this because im a big baby  
> also some big words are used sorrrry if they confuse anyone!! uwu  
> my tumblr is sawtoothandsquarewave  
> message me prompts, drabbles, ideas, remind me to update fics (because im an idiot who often forgets) or just say hi! :D  
> if you want me to see something post it on tumblr with the tag gendpurr  
> uvu thank you for reading! ((Also its quite short im sorryyyyyy))

To my dearest Arthur,  
My king, my friend,  
My love.

It has been many years since your passing, I wish for them to end. I know you will come back, I only wish you would return sooner. I often go to the lake and speak to the water. I chose to take the form of an old man, many people do not question the crazy rambles of an ancient looking elder like myself.  
But I will be old until you return. I find it hard to smile, to laugh. When you return, my youth will as well.  
I often find myself forgetting things. Gwen’s laugh, Gaius’ eyes. But I remember you. The way the sun shone on your hair. The shape of your lips, the bridge of your nose. I remember your voice. The way your eyes shined when we shared a laugh.  
Even worse, I remember your last words.  
I often wish I did not.  
When I look around at the way the world has changed, I imagine you’re by my side, your reactions to the world today. All of the modern technology. How things like salt and money have lost value. I wonder what you would think when you saw how plentiful everything is, like food in supermarkets, or mass produced clothing in stores. I wonder how you would react to guns used in fights rather than swords in these modern days.  
I wonder how you would react to my choice of living a life of loneliness and poverty.  
But I try not to wonder too much because thinking of you but not being able to have you here causes me great pains.  
It has been so many years since your passing, one would think that I had gotten used to you not being around.  
But my love, as long as there is hope you will return one day, I will never be used to it.  
You may be dead, but as my years on earth are endless, my love for you will be amaranthine.  
I just wish I had told you before your short life ended.  
In my other letters I have written you about many things. I have written you poems and short stories and long ones alike. I have copied passages from books, I have drawn you pictures and printed pictures and painted them for you. I have filled sketchbooks and notebooks over the hundreds of years in which I have lived, and you have not. When you return, I hope you read them. I fear there may be too many for you to read them all, but I will read them to you. I will read you the stories and the poems, I will show you the pictures and the paintings, I will share with you everything, my knowledge, my life force, my ever beating heart. My everlasting adoration.  
All you have to do is come back.  
Please come back soon.  
I miss you, you dollop head.

With a love that will last as long as time itself, your asinine servant, and with the heaviest of hearts, Merlin.


End file.
